Una nueva Historia
by Hoshinautau
Summary: Ikuto se va a estados unidos , amu espera ansiosa su regresa nuevos sentimientos encontrados sera todo lo mismo apartir de ahora?


**Ola se me ocurrio hacer un fic de amuto es algo distinto al anime xD pero aun asi es de Ikuto & amu incluirán personajes de otros anime y unos inventados por mi xD no soy muy buena en esto pero lo intentare!!  
SIGNOS DURANTE EL FANFICK:**

[[...]].- pensamientos  
(...) .- ideas del autor  
"..." .- frases  
{{}} .- estado de animo del personaje

Prologo:  
Han pasado 3 años los guardines lograron derrotar a easter y gozen volvia a ser un niño normal. Ahora amu y los guardianes son mas grandes ahora amu tiene 15 e ikuto 17(asi se supone que debe ser mas grande pero asi esta bien xD) Amu no ha visto a ikuto y a utau por mucho tiempo casi 2 años ya que ikuto decidió acompañar a utau en su carrera como cantante y amu siguió estudiando los demás guardianes ahora están en secundaria para ser mas exactos en 3ro xD  
Aun amu tenia a sus charas era de mañana un sábado cualquiera o no tan cualqiera  
Ran: Amuu-chan{gritando} despierta suu ya preparo el desayuno  
Amu: Y mis papas{empezando a levantarse}  
{de repente llega miki}  
Miki: se han ido con ami muy temprano no te querían despartar asi que te dejaron dormir  
Amu: [[ esos padres ]] esta bien{se empieza a vestir y se pone su típica X roja en su cabello y baja a desayunar}  
Suu: Buenos días amu-chan{sonriendo}  
Amu: Buenos días{sonriendo y se sienta a desayunar junto con sus charas}  
Ran: que silencio prendere la tele{va volando hacia la tele y la prende}  
Ran: Que quieres ver amu-chan  
Amu: mmmm .. no lo se ponle en MTV  
Ran: Esta bien amu-chan  
Miki: ahora que lo pienso ikuto se convirtió en guitarrista y esta en la banda junto con Utau verdad?  
Amu: es cierto[[ikuto no lo eh visto]]{poniéndose triste cuando por fin descubri mis sentimientos por el era demasiado tarde]]{viendo un collar}  
Flash back:  
{estaban en medio de la pelea contra gozen cuando de pronto gozen se desmaya y un grande personalidad X aparece}  
Personalidad X: Inutil,Inutil  
Amulet heart: tenemos que sellarlo  
Ran;(esta en el interior de amu) ok amu –chan  
Personalidad X:{SUBE MUY altooo para que no pueda sellarlo} inútil{lanza un poder hacia a amu}  
Ikuto:{lo detiene} amu rápido séllalo  
Tadase: Yo e ikuto-niisan te cubriremos  
Amulet heart;esta bien gracias chicos{brinca y saca sus patines y sella la personalidad X pero de pronto el candando se desactiva y amu empieza a caer}kyaaa!!  
Ran: amuuu-cha  
Miki suu: Amuuuu  
Tadase: amuu  
Ikuto; Amu{corre y brinca a atraparla y los 2 empiezan a caer en pikada}  
Amu:{sonrojada} gracias  
Ikuto:no te preocupes{abrazandola muy fuerte}  
Amu:{mas sonrojada}[[ pero que me pasa su cuerpo es tan tibio que no quisiera separarme nunca]]  
Ikuto:[[maldición ]] Amu sostente  
Amu: ehh? Ok{lo abraza}  
Ikuto: {casi van a chocar con el piso quiere aterrizar pero el viento hace que pierda el equilibrio}[[maldición]]  
Tadase:Platinum royale(creo que se llama asi xD){de pronto una corona en forma de gelatina amoritgua el impacto}  
Tadase: Estan bien{preocupado}  
Amu:{con los ojos cerrados y asustada}¨[[ que me pasa por que no quiero separarme de ikuto]]  
Ikuto:{suelta y baja a amu} ya estamos bien{deshace su chara nari}  
Yoru: { muy agotado}  
Tadase:{corre y abraza a amu} Amu-chan que bien  
Amu: {sonrojada}Ta..Taadase-kun{ve a ikuto}  
Ikuto:[[maldición mi tobillo]]  
Utau:{corre y abraza a ikuto} Ikutooooo{llorando}  
Ikuto:{abrazandola y aguantando el dolor}Utau tranquila estoy bien{le acaricia el cabello}  
Amu:¨[[ikuto por que… cada vez que te veo con utau me siento desesperada y triste]] Tadase  
Tadase:{se separa} lo siento amu-chan  
Amu: no te preocupes {finjiendo sonreir y ve a ikuto y a utau}  
Utau:{susurrándole en el oído} ikuto pensaste en lo que te dije?  
Ikuto: Si esta bien ire contigo{viendo a amu y a tadase}  
Utau:{ se separa de el muy feliz y contenta}De verdad gracias ikuto{llorando de felicidad}  
Ikuto:{´secandole las lagrimas} No te preocupes[[ si me voy ellos 2 podran ser felices]] {con la mirada un poco decaída}  
Yoru: Ikutoo no te preocupes{sonriendo}  
Eru e iru: No es genial eso Utau-chan asi podras estar con ikuto y seguir con tu carrera de cantante  
Utau: tienen razón{sonrojada}  
Amu:{acaercandose a ikuto y a utau} de que hablan?  
Utau: No es genial amu ikuto vendrá conmigo a Estados Unidos ya que me ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo y tendría que llevar a un guitarrista( aclaración: como el toca el violin en mi fic también toca la guitarra) no crees que es genial asi podre estar con el y seguir cantando{abrazando a amu}  
Amu:que??¨[[ no puede ser nooo ikuto se vaa con utau por que no me dijo nada ]]{triste}  
Ikuto: Utau te puedes tranquilizar ni que fuera la gran cosa  
Utau: no puedo ya que tu vas a estar conmigo{se separa de amu y abraza a ikuto}  
Ikuto:{algo triste pero no lo demuestra}  
Amu: Cuando se van¨?  
UTAU E IKUTO: mañana en la mañana  
Tadase y amu: {sorprendidos } que pero por que no nos dijieron nada  
Utau: por que no queríamos preocuparlos además fue algo de nuevo aviso  
Amu: ya veo{aguantando las ganas de llorar}[[ que por que no me dijo nada ese tonto de ikuto]]  
Utau: [[ me olvide de los demás]] Tadase ven acompañame tenemos que ir con los guardianes{se lleva a tadase}{se van los 2}[[ ikuto espero puedas despedirte bien de amu]]{sonriendo}  
Tadase: espera  
Amu: por que no me dijiste nada?  
Ikuto: no quería preocuparte lo siento  
Amu: ya veo  
Ikuto: {abraza a a amu } No te preocupes volveré pronto  
Amu: sii{abrazandolo} te esperare  
Ikuto: te amo!!{se separa de ella y sus ve a amu}  
Amu:{en shock} Ik---iku….ikuto.. yo…[[ que es lo que me pasa por que me pongo nerviosa]]  
Ikuto:{se voltea y ve al cielo estrellado} no te preocupes yo se que amas a tadase solo quería que lo supieras{sonríe}  
Amu: nooo es eso es solo que!!y..yoo  
{de repente los guardianes y utau llegan}  
Yaya: amuuuu-chiii!!{corre y la abraza}  
Amu: Yaya pesas  
Yaya: {la suelta} Lo siento solo que te extrañana  
Rima: yaya compórtate  
Nagihiko: que linda  
Rima: Urusai(cállate){sonrojada}  
Yaya:{infla los cachetes}  
Tadase: no te enojes yaya  
Kiseki: ok leales súbditos buen trabajo  
Kusukusu: kususukususus  
Ran Y las demás charas: ya va a empeza r otra vez  
Kiseki: que dijeron?  
Los charas: Nada olvidalo  
Utau: ya que están todos quiero informarles que ikuto y yo nos vamos mañana a Estados Unidos  
Kukai: quue?[[ que utau se va]]  
y yaya: pero por que no nos dijeron  
Utau: no queríamos preocuparlos  
Kukai: A que hora se ven¨?  
Utau: en la mañana  
Kukai:´{triste}  
Rima: {viendo a amu} Amu pasa algo te noto decaída{preocupada}  
Amu: No es nada rima  
Ikuto:{Viendo a amu}Utau nos tenemos que ir  
Utau: sii lo siento chicos por no decirles{los 2 se van}  
{ ya todos se van a sus respectivas casas y que paso con gozen? Se volvió un niño normal y easter se volvia una compañía buena o eso parece}  
Amu:{en su cama} Baka ikuto..{llorando y recordando cuando se le confeso} {Diciendo en voz baja } Yo también te amo solo que no se como decírtelo  
{de mañana al otro dia los guardianes están en el aeropuerto}  
Yaya: Utau-chan cuidate esperamos nuevas canción{sonriendo}  
Pepe: exactop-desu esfuérzate  
Utau: Gracias  
Kukai: Ikuto cuida bien de Utau y no la dejes sola porfavor  
Ikuto: no tienes que pedírmelo  
Kukai: Graciias  
Amu:Utau{la abraza} Cuidate  
Utau: Graciias Amu  
Tadase: Ni-san cuidate esperamos tu regreso pronto  
Ikuto: claro  
Sanjo: Utau , Ikuto el avión esta por salis  
Utau e ikuto: Vamos  
Amu: Iku..ikutoo{sonrojada} Cuidate{queriendo llorar}  
Ikuto; Claro{la abraza}  
Amu: {empiezan a caer algunas lagrimas} regresa pronto te esperare  
Ikuto: {se separa}  
Amu:{antes d que se separe se seca las lagrimas}  
Ikuto: claro{le da un beso en la mejilla y le da un collar en forma de cruz}  
Amu: que es esto?{viendo el collar}  
Ikuto:{sonrojado} Es un un presente recuerdas lo que dije ayer es para que no me olvides  
Amu:{sonrojada} claro nunca te olvidare {se coloca el collar}  
Utau:ikuto es hora de irnos  
Ikuto: claro bye amu {el susurra en el oído} todo este tiempo pensare en ti recuerda ser feliz con la persona que amas  
Amu:{susurrándole} la persona que amu  
Ikuto: si tadase{se separa y va con utau}  
Amu:¨[[ te equivocas ikuto yo también te amo a ti pero no se como demostrarlo]]{agarrando el collar con mucha fuerza}  
Tadase: Amu-chan estas bien{´preocupado}  
Amu: si{viendo a utau y a ikuto alejándose}  
Utau:{grita} adiós nos veremos pronto!!  
Todos; si cuidanse  
Ikuto: {mueve los labios} Adios amu  
Amu:{se percata y lee sus labios} {aguantando las las ganas de llorar}  
Kukai: adiós utau{triste}  
Yaya: esta bien{preucupada}  
Kukai; si{finjiendo sonreir}  
Amu:de verdad se han ido no es asi?  
Tadase:{agarra su mano} no te preocupes volverán pronto  
Amu: tienes razón  
Fin del Flashback  
RAN ,MIKI,SUU: AMuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!{gritando}  
Amu:{despierta de recordad} que pasa?  
Ran: esta bien  
Amu: si solo que recordé algo  
Tele**;(lo que pasa en la tele xD) Nuevas Noticias: La gran cantante Hoshina Utau y el gran violinista y guitarrista Tsukiyomi Ikuto regresaran Hoy a japon a las 5 de la tarde se dicen que mientras estaban en estados unidos hicieron una banda quienes serán los que completaran la banda… y en otras noti..  
Amu: naniiii?(nani significa que?!) Ikuto Y utau van a regresar{sosteniendo su collar y muy feliz}  
Ran, Miki Y suu: No es eso genial amu-chan  
Amu: claro que sii Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto**

**Utau: por fin terminado owo**

**Ikuto: y x ke me tengo q ir-_-**

**Amu: IKUTOO T_T**

**Utau: moo ya callense los 2 o pongo tadamu**

**Ikuto y amu: NOOO-se callan-**

**Utau: asi me gusta n-n Dejen reviews! Si no no le sigo xD**


End file.
